Give me some good news
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: THIS IS A SYOD! the ross kids are at camp halfblood fun this story says it in the page read pleas:D also mistake its 10 kids per cabin also put if boy or girl and personality :D
1. Chapter 1

Give me some good news

okay so I came up with this story obviously hmm okay let me explain this the Ross kids are demigods they get assigned on this quest where bad things happen because of this nemesis kid and there cabins try to help them. Actually that would be boring ha ha it is a crossover but that not the plot that would be boring read its partially a SYOD.

**Name:**

**nick name:**

**age:**

**Greek parent:**

**history:**

**sword:**

**clothing:**

**major or minor character:**

**weapon:**

**what weapon:**

**I can only except 10 of each kid so submit fast! I will pm you if you got in :D good luck and may the odds be in your favor (hunger games)**


	2. whose made it so far

Okay so I've gotten some reviews and for the big three theirs not 10 kids I'm putting in my oc's so here is whats left oh and no ares kids

Hades- 2 (boy and girl)

Poseidon- 2 (boy and girl

Zeus- 1

Demeter- 10

Aphrodite- 8

Apollo- 9

Hermes-8

artimis hunters-3

athena-9

Hephaetus- 9

and most importantly(cue drum roll)

nemisis- 4( I need two to be a set of a boy and a girl twins)

no hera

the people who have made it

-TheCountryGirl13 with farren good job :D 


	3. keep submitting

Chapter 2 of who made it yay!

Tell your friends they should submit to.

Okay spots left

Hades- 2 (boy and girl)

Poseidon- 2 (boy and girl

Zeus- 1

Demeter- 10

Aphrodite- 8

Apollo- 9

Hermes-8

Artemis hunters-3

Athena-9

Hephaestus- 9

and most importantly(cue drum roll)

Nemesis- 2

thank you laineross who submitted the twins good job keep submitting guys


	4. I NEED BOYS!

Chapter three of who made it for give me some good news:

FIRST OFF: **I NEED MORE BOYS IT STARTS OUT WITH THE FIREWORKS I CANT HAVE A BUNCH OF DATELESS GIRLS!**

SECOND OFF: okay so hears a record of whose made it with who

TheCountryGirl13 with Farren good job- Aphrodite cabin

laineross who submitted the twins Allie and Adam- twins from Nemesis cabin

Ginny234 with Sarah -Poseidon

AND

my oc's are also in the story

Dylan Trevula and Jackson Bandit- Hermes

Grant Harrison-Athena

Jack Blaze- Hephaestus

Gibson otera- Apollo

Emili Carson- Aphrodite

THIRD OFF: SPOTS LEFT

**Hades- 2 (boy and girl)**

**Poseidon: 1 (Boy)**

**Demeter: 10**

**Aphrodite- 8**

**Apollo- 9**

**Hermes-8**

**Artemis hunters-3**

**Athena-9**

**Hephaestus- 9**

**and most importantly(cue drum roll)**

**Nemesis- 2**

**A/N:** also choose a boy from the submitters for the fireworks everyone who has submitted a girl and no going out with Nico he's Dylan's and also one of you guys can choose Leo. Because I know there is a lot of obsession with him I will let one of you guys go out with him but the rest have to choose a submitted character.


	5. oops i almost forgot

Oh I forgot about vipergirl02 with Zoey black- Zeus cool chick


	6. yay for poseiden

Okay now this is whats left

2 Hades

1 Poseidon girl

10 Demeter kids

8 Aphrodite kids

**Apollo- 9**

**Hermes-8**

**Artemis hunters-3**

**Athena-9**

**Hephaestus- 9**

**and most importantly(cue drum roll)**

**Nemesis- 2**

**also lets see good job**Superred64


	7. NO MORE BIG THREE BUT NEED DEMETER KIDS!

**Its official there are no more Hades cabin spots!**

**Or Poseidon!**

**No Hera or Zeus at all.**

**10 Demeter kids left!**

**8 Aphrodite kids left!**

**8 Apollo kids left!**

**8 Hermes kids left!**

**3 Artemis hunters!**

**8 Athena kids left!**

**9 Hephaestus kids left!**

**and most importantly(cue drum roll)**

**2 nemesis kids!**

**Good job to:**

**Ginny234 : with Tom from Hades**

**TheCountryGirl13: With Colt from Apollo**

**Never give me a red bull: With jess from hades**

**MerMagicAnaLily: With ana from athena**

**AND I SERIOUSLY NEED AT LEAST ONE DEMETER BOY SO PLEASE SUBMITT THEM THEN I CAN START THE STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay hey all people who submitted characters I have BIG news I my dad is hermes what now is starting the story! You can still submit characters of course. But the new story is going to be called _THE ROSSES WRATH. _What a wonderful story it will be so check it out if you submit characters it would be most appreciated through pm. So what are you waiting for if the story up go check it out!


End file.
